The Prince Syndrome
by Aquarian Charm
Summary: Set in three year time period. The first time Bulma sees Vegeta as a prince he is.


o-o-o-The Prince Syndrome-o-o-o

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz. It belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Bird Studio and Fuji TV.

Let's get on with the story.

.

.

* * *

"Opportunity may knock only once, but temptation leans on the  
doorbell." Anonymous

 **The prince syndrome**

The gravity room was broken so were most of his bones. He could see it, the point of accession and he was following it so vigorously that he didn't pay any attention to his body that had far given up on what his mind hadn't. That assiduous chasing of the super Saiyan glory resulted not only in the total annihilation of gravity chamber but to make the matter worse, he also found himself with completely broken leg, a twisted arm, four cracked ribs and some heavy abrasions here and there.

Not the mention the throbbing pain in his head that was persisting because he had somehow managed to crack his skull.

All he remembered was that he was mad as hell, mad on Kakarott who had stolen his birthright, realized the pinnacle of the Saiyan race, defeated Frieza and avenged the Saiyans. It was his job as a prince of all Saiyans to avenge the blood of his people but a mere third class clown had done it for him.

Mad at that mysterious purple hair youth who just appeared out of nowhere (or maybe a time machine) and sliced Frieza like a piece of cake (literally) all the while shining in the golden super Saiyan glory. (The punk with freaking PURPLE HAIR managed to become a super Saiyan then why he- the prince of all Saiyans- couldn't become one).

Mad at the stupid annoying turquoise haired beautiful woman who doesn't leave him alone.

He was just training and training and training and then BANG. Everything blackened out.

He woke to a heavy smell of disinfectants and beeping sounds of the machine.

The woman was there, how she managed to not yell at him was beyond his comprehension but he was glad that she didn't add his ears to the list of his already damaged body parts.

An earthling doctor was there who was surprised to see him awake so soon. The nerve of him to say if he didn't bed rest his body will bear the permanent damage. Heck if these minor injuries could hold back a Saiyans.

However, Vegeta was a stubborn man but not stupid. He knew he had messed up big time when he realized that he couldn't properly focus his Ki.

 _What if the earthling doctor was right? What if his body bore a permanent damage if he did not rest? He must not take any risk._

He would die sooner than stop fighting.

Not the mention that woman bitching on him 24/7 for getting injured in the first place. She would throw a hissy fit if she saw him walking around in her home in his current state and the gravity room was also blown to bits so he had no choice anyway.

It was a matter just two weeks anyway.

 _Two fucking weeks which would take him a thousand years back than Kakarott. Even Kurillin and Yamcha might surpass him. Okay…Okay now he was just being plain stupid. That head injury was getting to him._

It was two weeks of no training vs the whole life of no training. He chose the former logical option.

So here begins his adventure of two weeks with the brief family because there was no way in the hell he was going to be stranded to bed.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oTHePRInCeSyNdRoMeo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vegeta threw away the covers in fury with his good hand.

He have had it enough. It had been five days since he had sealed his fate to the bed. He could not take that anymore.

Although he had been high on sedatives all the time to help him sleep and numb the pain, his body was literally itching to move and get out of bed.

He limped out of his room and went to the hallway and stopped to ponder what should he do. He contemplated going to the lab to see the progress of the gravity machine but he knew it would be in its initial developing stage and he was not in the mood to hear the welding and hammering sounds.

He was also not hungry and he didn't want to hear the screeching voice of the blasted women.

He heard some unfamiliar sound coming from the living room. Vegeta was naturally a curious person. Before he knew it he was already moving toward the living room to investigate the situation.

When he reached the doorway, he saw that the whole brief family was sitting there quietly curled up on the sofas, their eyes glued towards a screen on the wall from where the voices were coming and people were moving about.

He had seen such type screens before but they were for face to face communication or for security check.

But he could tell it was none of those. It looked like a performance of some sorts. He smirked. He always feels some sort of accomplishment when he figures out the silly things of this petty planet they call earth without any help. It showed how transparent and weak the humans were.

He made a mental checklist.

 **Not one's making a sound- check**

 **Some sort of entertainment other than training- check**

He thought he could give this performance a chance since he had never watched one before.

 **The slaves near him in case he need something-check**

He made his way to the empty seat next to the woman. The Briefs watched with utter shock as the black-haired prince took the seat quietly and focused his entire attention on the TV without acknowledging anyone.

"Vegeta honey, so nice of you to join us to watch a movie, I might be very lonely all by yourself in the room." Said Bunny in her shrill voice.

Like mother, like daughter.

Vegeta gave the blonde a disdainful look that she totally disregarded.

 _What was wrong with women in this household?_ Vegeta pondered. _Were they really bold or just plain stupid?_

"Would you like some popcorns sweetie?" Bunny pressed on.

''No'' Vegeta said while eyes still glued to the TV.

He was trying to understand what was going on. That performance was called a movie as the woman mentioned it. Now that he thought about it, he had heard the weakling Yamcha asking Bulma multiple times to watch one with him and if he thought hard enough their most recent breakup was also because that Yamcha went to watch a movie with some other girl.

Hmph, Vegeta was glad that Yamcha was not around anymore. He could barely stand their bickering all the time.

 _Besides what's wrong with earthlings always trying to make a big deal out of insignificant things like mere performances._

What's this 'movie' about woman? Vegeta asked since he could not guess anything if he had to infer from the characters dancing around without any reason all of the sudden.

''It's a fairytale, Vegeta'' Bulma replied softly eyes glued to the screen, with a dreamy expression on her face.

He raised an eyebrow clearly not familiar with that earthling term.

"It a movie about a prince and a princess.''

''Prince and princess?'' Vegeta asked already getting somewhat interested.

''Well you haven't missed much. That girl over there is a princess, she had run away from her home to look for adventure and on the way, she found that handsome prince. You see that blond cool hunk over there. That's the prince.'' Bulma squealed completely oblivious of the incredulous look Vegeta was giving her. How she always managed to like the most pathetic weaklings was beyond him.

"They had just fallen in love and that's why they are dancing and singing."

''Hmm'' Vegeta said and kept watching the movie intently. _Just fallen in love?_

The movie continued for a good hour.

All Vegeta concluded in that one hour was that the prince who was blonde and tan and weak had the habit of disregarding important task to flirt with the princess and show off his white teeth. He relied on the soldiers to protect himself and the princess and took the credit for every victory in some sort of twisted scheme. He was an abomination and shame to look at

''How come such a weakling is a prince? ''Vegeta asked hatefully while looking towards the women

Bulma wasn't expecting him to be paying that much attention to the movie, she just shrugged.

Vegeta felt like he wanted to gag but kept up with his infuriating performance nonetheless.

They kept watching till the end.

 _ **Oh my dear prince I am sorry but we cannot be together. My parents have sealed my destiny since I was a child. Please forget about me.**_

 _ **She slipped her hands out of his and ran away without looking back**_

 _ **The prince called her name after her then fell to his knees, punched the ground and cried.**_

Bulma and her mother were on the verge of tears on this part but Vegeta was boiling.

''Oh stop that. You pathetic excuse of the prince. You are no prince. How dare you cry like a fool after a woman? Have you of honor?'' Vegeta shouted towards the screen.

"Vegeta, keep quiet. You are ruining the scene." Bulma practically shouted in his ear.

"But… This is all wrong." Vegeta tried to reason with her calmly.

"Oh really. How come?" Bulma challenged while raising a brow. A streak of curiosity was gradually building up inside her to find out about what had driven the prince of I-don't-give-a-damn-about-anything- up the wall.

"He has no PRIDE. He was supposed to fight for what he want not cry like a baby." Vegeta began to explain all that was wrong.

"Why forgive me if he is not an arrogant ass like you." Bulma piped in with the roll of her eyes.

''How could be a third class clown like him be a prince? He is… he is worse than Kakarott." Vegeta said mostly to himself than anyone else. He had been to a myriad of planets before, but never ever in his life he had seen a prince so degrading. It was a mockery to royal blood all over the galaxy. It was a mockery to him.

"I cannot take this bullshit anymore." Vegeta stood up from his place and shouted. But then he remembered a cold bed was waiting for him beyond the threshold of this room and sat down while huffing.

"This planet really has some twisted sense of honor!" Vegeta declared.

Bulma and her mother who were sobbing slightly at the sad scene earlier felt amused by his comments.

Bulma giggled.

"Oh Vegeta, chill out, don't you know that women dig a prince like him everywhere. They would throw themselves at him without a second thought." The blue haired beauty supplied while giggling.

"Throw themselves at the weakling like him? These women really have some choice." Vegeta said disgustingly while watching with indifference as the weakling's begging actually got him hand in marriage with the princess.

Then his eyes widened when Bulma's words fully registered in his brain.

"Don't tell me you dig a weakling like him too." Vegeta asked incredulously although he was fully aware she had a penchant for the men whom he considered weak but he gives her more credit than that.

Bulma shrugged. "Well, I wanted to marry a handsome, smart and strong prince when I was a child. Too bad you only find one in the movies or stories here on earth."

"Honestly I don't know if I'll like a prince or not. I haven't met a prince in my whole life." The blue haired beauty sighed.

Vegeta head snapped towards her and he looked at her disdainfully.

"Of course you have met a prince women. You are sitting beside one."

Bulma was in the process of moping while watching all the dancing and pre-ending celebrations in the movie. Her eyes widened when his comment registered in her mind.

His words struck her like a bolt of lightning and she got lost in her thoughts for the longest time.

Then she smiled brightly for some reason that was alien to her.

"Too bad women don't dig a prince like you." She smirked at him, giving herself a pat on the back for throwing a smartass comment at him but to her surprise Vegeta smirked too.

"Do you also not dig a prince like me?" Vegeta said cockily.

Bulma pretended to be deep in thought.

"Well there is always a first for everything." She said after a while, her eyes now seeing him as the prince he was for the first time during his stay here and now she knew she didn't want the prince that come out of a fairytale.

* * *

A/N: My First BV Fanfic that I posted (Yayyy). I'll be back with another fanfic soon enough. My fics would be mostly of Trunks and Vegeta.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Good or bad? Do let me know how it was before leaving.(even if you are reading it after ten years because I know someone would be watching DBZ at that time too.)

* * *

~Charm


End file.
